


Broken Kingdoms

by GothixBat



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, District 1 (Hunger Games), District 10 (Hunger Games), District 11 (Hunger Games), District 12 (Hunger Games), District 2 (Hunger Games), District 3 (Hunger Games), District 4 (Hunger Games), District 5 (Hunger Games), District 6 (Hunger Games), District 7 (Hunger Games), District 8 (Hunger Games), District 9 (Hunger Games), Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 4, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothixBat/pseuds/GothixBat
Summary: From the ashes The Phoenix rises. Yet thats not the only thing coming from the ashes in this Broken Kingdom.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Ashes and Axes

**xXx**

  
For sixteen years District Seven was Jc's home, and he loathed it. It was safe. It was thriving! It was beautiful! It was home.

Yet it also made him so alone.

Ten years ago when Jc was just six years ago, it was simply just another night, getting ready for bed and wishing his mother goodnight. Unaware that would be the last time he would see her with a smile on her face.

His mother was one of the strongest people he knew. Mostly because she survived The Hunger Games when she competed when she was fourteen. So many people where impressed she won.

Clear as day Jc can still remember the last moments before everything went to chaos.

He only got what he could presume was an hour or two of sleep, before the strong smell of smoke washed over him. His mother calling out his name haunts him, him calling out for her echoes. Yet the more memorable thing he can remember is hearing his mother scream out for him as the fire engulfed their house.

He didn't know where to go, so he followed his mother's screams.

He found her in the living room, his memory of her facial expression was fuzzy, but all he knew was that she was afraid.

The log cabin couldn't hold up much more any longer

The roof began to crumble right where Jc stood, frozen with fear. One thing led to another and all Jc could remember was being shoved away and the burning roof falling on his mother. Then so much smoke, water, and ash.

He blocked out what happened for the next five hours, he was filled with nothing but stress and fear it clouded over his mind.

Jc doesn't mind though. He's quite glad his memory decided to block all that out.

Yet his mind didn't block out one thing he so desperately wished it did.

His deceased mother laying, trapped under the remains of the roof, only her face and left arm showing off the simple tattoo of a blue fire phoenix flying.

Jc was afraid he was going to be taken away and thrown into an orphanage since his father was out of the picture, but by a stroke of luck his mother's best friend took him in.

It was rough at first and still is, but it's something.

-

"Hey sunflower," a voice cooed snapping Jc from his thoughts. Sitting up in his bed he saw his friend and platonic sister Andrea Russett standing there knocking on his door, an axe in her hand.

"Ma sent me to wake you up." She said. "So get up, before she starts fussing over you and your soon to be cold breakfast."

Jc looked at Andrea and nodded. She smiled and then disappeared back down the hallway.

Typically when Andrea would wake him up, she'd be more alive and energetic seeming. Yet she wasn't, and he understood why.

Last year, for the 27th Annual Hunger Games, her older sister and best friend Anna went sent in.

Unfortunately, it ended with her getting eaten alive by Muttations.

Jc walked over and grabbed his faded orange flannel and some Jean's and slipped on his boots. He walked out of his bedroom and snatched his trusty and favorite axe on his way out.

-

"Hey kiddo," Andrea's mother smiled at him and he smiled back. "Andrea's outside helping her dad attempt to fireproof the house." She said and Jc sat down.

"Hopefully we don't have much of a bad fire season this year." She said setting half a cup of pine needle tea in front of him.

"Fire burns the soul," Jc said taking a sip of the pine needle tree tea.

"The truth, by the way. When you finished up, I need you and Andrea to head down to the town center, sell, or trade some of that willow tree wood. You two will get some good stuff. Perhaps you and Andrea could get some axes of your own."

"My moms never failed me. Helped her win twelfth hunger games. It can help me till the day I die. If I manage to escape another two years without being reaped."

Jc quickly regretted saying the words "reaped" and "hunger games" he mumbled an apology and quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and drank the little bit left of the tea. "Andrea and I will head down now."

"Jc," Andrea's mother said and Jc stopped at the door and turned his head over to her. "You're so much like your parents," she began and Jc turned the rest of his body to face her.

"I heard that Kian's name is in the bowl a lot this year. Please don't do what Anna did, and volunteer."

"My name is in there just as much as his name is. Plus, who knows what's gonna happen."

"Be safe, and if you see Janet Wilson, don't interact. I don't need her rigging it."

"Mrs. Russett, I could breathe near her and she would throw my name in an extra twenty hundred times and President Crystal would allow it." Jc joked causing Andrea's mother to smile for the first time in two weeks.

"Both of you have fun and take your time." She said and Jc nodded and stepped outside the log house.

-

"Hey, Andrea! Got the wagon loaded?" Jc asked and Andrea walked over rolling up the sleeves of her grey flannel up. "Yeah, Dad we'll be back!" Andrea called, and she and Jc headed off into town.

"You think Kian is gonna be at the shop?" Andrea asked. "If he's not at the shop then he's home in the backyard cutting wood," Jc told her.

"I hope Kian gets reaped," Andrea began and Jc gave her a hurt look. "I don't mean that in a wish for him to die type of way! Kian's strong man, he's tough. He's a fighter, and have you see the way he throws axes? Heck, he could stay up un the trees and just throw axes down."

"Yeah, but like tracker jackers unfortunately exist," Jc said. "If nobody kills him, those things will." Andrea nodded. "Yeah, but anyway. Kian could do some good for our District if he's put in and survives. Maybe we'll have another chance at victory."

Jc had to admit, Andrea was right. Kian was really skilled, and District Seven desperately needed another victory.

"Tracker jackers are nothing compared to Muttations!" Kian said, finally catching up with them. "You're not at the shop?" Andrea asked and he shook his head high-fiving Jc. "Tabatha is in shop duty more. She likes it better than being in the backyard chopping wood constantly."

"Anything these days are better than being in the back chopping wood," Andrea said. "Like fighting to the death?" Jc asked and Andrea rolled her eyes. "That I don't want to do. Can't believe you both think I'd survive." Kian said.

"Is that willow tree wood?" A voice asked, the trio stopped and turned. None other then Janet Wilson stood there, president Nicholas Crystal's fakest escort. "Yes, ma'am," Andrea said. "Interested in buying? Jc here got it himself." Janet Wilson laughed in response. "Heavens no, just curiosity that is all. Plus, I wanted to get a nice good look at possibly future tributes for District Seven. See the potential,"

"Do you see it?" Kian asked sarcastically.

"No," Janet replied in a bitter monotone voice.

The three looked at each other and then looked back at Janet.

"I see three weak little tree saplings." Janet grinned.

"Become an acorn and get eaten by a squirrel!" Andrea snapped.

"Snapping and arguing won't do you well. They can lead you to trouble dear, and isn't that what lead your sister to her end? Trouble?"

"Don't talk about Anna like that!" Andrea lashed, and Jc held her back.

Janet plastered on her fake smile at them and walked away, letting the trio continue to their potential traders or sellers.

"Such a preppy woman," Jc said rolling his eyes letting Andrea go. "Honestly, wish we had somebody cooler to be district seven's escort. If I'm unfortunately picked, I don't want that plastic surgery filled witch following me around and nagging me." "Don't worry. Be grateful she's not a mentor and just an escort." Andrea said bitterly. "Who even is gonna be District Sevens mentor?" Kian asked helping bring some of the willow tree wood along. "Alison Ebony won the twentieth Hunger Games," Andrea said. "Dad told me. She's the only one suitable enough. Everybody else is either dead or currently dying."

"District Seven is definitely doomed this year," Kian said setting the wood on the booth, Andrea falling into conversation with the booth owner.

"Have a smidge of hope. Sometimes the tributes are better than the mentor." Jc pointed out, an ax went flying their way and very quickly Jc snatched it. "Impressive," Kian said and Jc threw the ax to the nearest target which was just a few feet away. "It's a throwing ax. Easy to throw and catch." Jc said walking with Kian over to a merchant's booth.

"For you, dude you have so much skill with axes that involve being thrown. Andrea did say that's what you used when you go hunting rarely." Kian pointed out and Jc shrugged and turned his focus to a simple blue stringed bracelet with a blue fire bead attached. "just trying to provide for the family that so graciously let me in." Jc answered setting the bracelet down. "I'm simply returning the favor. I would do the same thing if your family took me in those ten years ago. I owe a lot to the Russett's."

"You owe nothing to us, expect to keep yourself alive till the day you move out or die," Andrea said. "You're my platonic brother and apart of the family."

"I appreciate that, but we both know I'll never fully be in your family," Jc said. "Anyway, finish up with the wood?" he asked and Andrea nodded. "Cool, let's head back. Bye Kian." Jc said and left with Andrea back to her house.

"Bye Jc! Bye Andrea!"

-

"Jc's in the back helping dad," Andrea said coming inside the house and started cleaning her axe. "How was it?" her mother asked and Andrea shrugged. "It was okay. Unfortunately, we ran into Janet Wilson, but it wasn't too bad." "Anything else?" her mother asked and Andrea looked out the window and saw Jc come and swing his axe down on some wood. "Jc still doesn't consider us his family."

"Give him time. He'll come around, it might take some time or the games. You saw his reaction to when Anna was our tribute and to her," Andrea's mother paused and she sighed. "and to her final rest."

"Mom, what if Jc or I or both of us get thrown into the games?" Andrea asked. "My heart will ache, but you two are a pair of fighters. Just like how Anna was. You two have skills, I know you, or Jc, or the both of you will give it your all."

"I know, I'm juster nervous and all. Anything can happen, and I'm just scared for Jc. I don't want him hurt or dead. I don't even want him in the games. I want to protect him, I couldn't protect Anna or be there for her as she bled out from the Muttation's."

"Well, with whatever happens we'll have to stay strong about it. Things happen for a reason." 

"Yeah, because we have Nicholas Crystal of all people as our president," Andrea muttered to herself and walked out the backdoor and into the backyard to go and chop down some branches that fell during the night or last weeks storm.

"You okay?" Jc asked and Andrea shrugged. "I dunno anymore. Just nervous about tomorrow. with tributes being picked and all. I just don't want it to be me, you, or Kian."

"I don't blame you," Jc swung his axe down on the wood chunk and watched it split perfectly in half. "These games are dangerous death traps for everybody, but life and fate happens. Just gotta deal with it." Jc said and swung his axe down again.

**xXx**

Night seemingly went fast the day before the reaping, and before Jc knew it. Sunlight had come over District Seven. Jc was awoken by Andrea's mother. "It's reaping day, unfortunately. We'll be waiting for you in the living room, your outfit is on the small table."

"Got it," he sighed sitting up. Andrea's mother left and closed the door and he grabbed the outfit that was laid out for him. A simple white shirt, a decent faded orange jacket, and black Jean's that weren't ripped or covered in wood shavings, mud, or dirt.

Throwing the jacket over his shirt, he buttoned up the middle button and ran his fingers through his hair before exiting his bedroom.

"Reaping isn't till noon, you two head down to the shops and booths, I must talk with Andrea's father privately."

"Yeah, we can do that. C'mon," Andrea said, and she took Jc by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

-

"You'd think they would want you to stay with them," Jc said when Andrea let go of him after the door of the living cabin closed. "With well, you at risk of being reaped and well, you know what happened..." Jc trailed and Andrea sighed. "They're probably preparing emotionally. You know my parents don't like to cry in front of us."

"They don't like to cry in front of you." Jc reminded her. "Or me, but mostly you." He said. "How many times?" Andrea asked. "How many times have they broke down crying in front of you?" She asked, Jc thought about it for a moment. "Over a dozen times. The streak being eight days in a row."

"When were those eight days?" Andrea asked even though she knew the answer. Jc knew Andrea knew, she had that look in her eyes. "After Anna died in the games of course,"

"Not surprised," Andrea muttered coming up to one of the sellers looking at what they had. Nothing seemingly caught her interest, but something did catch Jc's interest.

A simple blue and orange thread bracelet with a small blue and orange fire bead between two silver beads.

"Justin, right?" The seller asked and Jc looked up, dropping the bracelet at once. "Yes sir, but Jc's fine. Or Justin, that's fine too, just please don't chop my hands off. I wasn't stealing sir." He said quietly and took a step back.

"I ain't gonna chop ya hands-off with an ax kid! Take the damn thing. I had it for so long, I'm tired of looking at it. Just take it." Jc and Andrea glanced at each other and he took the bracelet and slipped it on.

"How old you think it is?" Andrea asked and Jc shrugged. "Don't know, don't care, I think it's cool. Plus free stuff in these times? Total win." Jc walked away from her slipping the bracelet on and Andrea rolled her eyes and followed after him.

"Well congratulations, you might be cursed now. How do you feel?" She asked and Jc looked at her and shook his head. "It's a bracelet, Andrea. Two colors of thread and three beads can't be cursed." Jc said and kept walking, dodging past a bunch of cocky nineteen-year-olds bragging about how they didn't need to fear for their lives anymore.

"I really hate those guys y' know," Andrea confessed. "Don't blame you, but just keep it on the quiet side when saying stuff like that alright? Keep it cool, they might not have been in the games, but they can use an ax well."

"Really now?" Andrea cooed. "I've seen you use an ax Jc. You are way better at it than those guys ever will. Plus they'll have fear soon enough. Like you said,"

"Fears finds a way," they said in unison.

"Yeah, I know. I just have a really bad feeling about these games alright? I feel like our hatred and jealousy and fear could get us thrown in."

"Well, I guess we'll find out in a few short minutes," Andrea said trying to keep calm.

The duo met up with Kian halfway, and they walked up to where a majority of the crowd was and went to their respective groups.

Panicked adults stood in the back, little children not knowing what was going on, but soon would. It was a saddening sight. Two families or a family would be broken at any minute. The rest cheering in relief.

Janet Wilson walked up a wickedly happy smile across her face. As usual, she wore beige and red and green. Her hair was fluffy and basically, it made it look as if a bush was on her head. Green and red streaks painted her brown hair. Dramatic green makeup plastered her face, a redshirt could be seen through her jacket.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone!" She exclaimed.

Forced applause followed.

"My name is Janet Wilson, today we select our tributes for District Seven, for the Twenty-eighth Hunger Games!" She exclaimed happily.

Jc glanced around, some people had terror and fear painted on their faces. Others looked bored, burying their emotions. He wondered how they did it. Others looked eager, ready to find out which poor idiot would be thrown in.

"Per usual, we will begin with the girls!" Janet announced. She approached a clear glass bowl filled with multiple leaf green strips of papers stashed in. There had to be at least a hundred in there.

Reaching in with her long red nails in, Janet felt around before she grabbed a strip of paper and she pulled out a name.

"Andrea Russett!"

Jc internally cringed when he heard her mother scream and cry put for her daughter. Swearing and pleading for somebody to switch spots with her daughter.

"Andrea Russett! Up you come, deary!" Janet cooed and Jc watched as Andrea stepped through the crowd, walking up to stand next to Janet. Her eyes falling on her mother who was getting pulled away and to the side by her father.

"How old are you darling?" Janet asked ignoring the scene going down, on which the cameras were focused on. Yet the question made the focus go back onto them.

"Thirteen," she answered looking at the cameras, forcing a pained smile.

Jc locked eyes with Andrea, he could see the fear in her eyes. She knew what he was planning, what he wanted to do. The look on her face seemingly told him to stop, but he wasn't going to stop.

"Now for the male tribute!" Janet announced. She reached her hand into the second clear bowl and fished around. She seemed to do it much longer than she did for the girls. It was as if she was trying to his or Kian's name.

Finally, she picked and name and pulled it out of the bowl.

"Kian Lawley!" She announced.

"I Volunteer!"

The words escaped Jc's mouth before his mind could even process what he just said. It was as if those two little words were waiting to be released.

"A volunteer eh?" Janet asked in a cold yet surprised voice. "Come on up here, introduce yourself boy. Come on! Come on! Up here! Up here you come!"

Jc felt himself get shoved up and into the middle. Of where the groups were. Boys and girls varying in age all looked at him as Jc made his way up.

"What's your name and age?" She asked, looking at him as if he were a stranger. As if they didn't have disputes in the past.

"Jc Caylen, age sixteen," he answered in a calm tone of voice. He wasn't going to show his fear. He wasn't going to show signs of weakness.

"Ah, splendid." Janet cooed and Jc looked at the cameras flashing a seemingly bored smile. Then he glanced at Andrea who looked up at him with fear, and then his eyes fell back onto the crowd.

"Well give it up District Seven! For your two tributes! Andrea Russett and Jc Caylen!"

She shot a look at them, mouthing the words: " _May the Ashes and Axes be in your veins."_

-

Dinner was sickeningly silent. The four of them sitting in silence, all of them trying to tune out the cheers that came from their neighbors.

"Excuse me for a moment," Andrea's father stood up and exited into the back yard, grabbing his ax on the way out.

"Pardon me." Andrea's mother stood up.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Andrea requested. "I won't," Andrea's mother stepped out of the room leaving only the two of them behind.

"Why did you Volunteer yourself?" Andrea asked looking over at Jc who slowly lowered his cup.

"Couldn't have you out there alone. Couldn't have Kian out there. I don't want to do this at all, but I know I have to." Jc answered.

"You didn't have to! Jay, I don't want you to watch me die! I don't want you to be traumatized. I don't want you going through the hell of the games!" Andrea exclaimed.

"I'm not going to watch you die. I'm going to bring you as far as I possibly can. I will keep you safe till it's just us." Jc said. "I'll let you go, I'll let you go home. They lost Anna, I'm not letting them lose you!"

"It won't matter if I come home. I know I'm not. I know this won't end well for either of us," Andrea said getting up from her seat.

-

At Six AM Andrea and Jc were shoved into a black sedan.

"Smiles you two! Smiles!" Janet's happy voice cooed. "Why we have a big day today! Meeting your mentor and some other tributes!" Janet said, but Jc and Andrea were too tired to put on smiles.

"We'll get some caffeine in you on the train," Janet assured them pressing a button on her side allowing the windows to role up. Then she turned her body to face them.

"You'll be meeting the tributes from district five, six, and eight. Perhaps they might have some empathy and spare you two if you play nice enough."

"Nobody's gonna spare us, Janet. If anything they'll make us easy targets" Andrea muttered.

"Well, at least play nice. Get to know them, then backstab them if you have to! Also, get to know your mentor. I thoroughly apologize she didn't get to make it to the reaping. From what I heard she got in a fight with Eva Gutowski, the mentor for District Ten."

Jc and Andrea glanced at each other.

"Isn't she nineteen?" Jc asked. "Yep, the youngest mentor we've had. She's got a fire, but Alison is also a good mentor! One of the best we have this time."

"Whose the best mentors?" Andrea asked.

"Alison, Eva, and Joey of course! Vanessa and Alana follow after, both are terrifyingly amazing, but don't worry! You two are in amazing hands. Alison will make you pros in your week-long training time!"

"We'll see about that," Jc said as they pulled up to the train station.

"Alright, let's go!" Janet beamed stepping out of the car. Andrea and Jc followed after her. A white train stood there with a black stripe going along it. Neither of them could even see where it began, or where it ended. 

"Come on! Save your gazing awe struck eyes for inside! We got places and districts to be!" Janet pushed the two of them along.

When their eyes fell on what was inside, awe struck them.


	2. The Train to The Capital

The train was possibly the most stunning thing Jc and Andrea have ever seen. Lush fabrics all over, silk seats, the amazing smell of cinnamon and chocolate running through the air.

"Yes, yes, it's all nice!" Janet said sterling in. "See you both at dinner, I have to go and speak to the mentors, enjoy looking around," Janet said and quickly hustled away, leaving the two tributes to continue to look in awe.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A voice asked, the duo looking over at who was talking to them.

"We had similar reactions too," the same voice said. "My name is Matthew Patrick, but you can call me Mat! I'm from District Five!"

"Jc, that's Andrea," Jc said.

"Cool, hey! Another Andrea! Isn't that neat?" Mat asked.

"No, just confusing," a girl said and walked over standing next to Mat. "I'm Andrea Brooks, District Six." Brooks looked over her shoulder and back at Jc and Andrea. "The guy is DeStorm,"

Andrea waved at DeStorm, who simply shot her a cold glare. Straighten up and adjusting his posture, the man walked away from where he stood. He seemed more interested in the luxuries of the train than his fellow tributes.

"So Mat, whose the other tribute for District Five?" Andrea asked. 

"Oh right! That would be Safiya!" Mat said. 

"Wheres she at?" Andrea asked, and somebody walked up behind them, tapping their shoulders.

The two of them jumped and turned around.

A girl, about 5'3 stood there. Raven dark hair that fell to her ribs covered some parts of her face, yet she brushed it out of the way, tucking a few strands behind her ear. 

"Your sneaky," Jc said, an amused smile coming across her face.

"I've been told that's one of my skills."

"She's got a lot of skills that are quite useful," Mat chimed in. "What other skills do you possess?" Andrea asked.

"I'm not going to expose my skills and talents. I'm not in the mood for dying early." Safiya said calmly. "That's very smart of you," Jc said.

"It's not being smart, it's common sense," She said crossing her arms. Jc caught sight of something that seemingly caught his interest.

"Your bracelet," he began. "Looks like mine a little bit," he added and Safiya pulled back her sleeve. Blue thread, two orange beads, and a silver bead between them.

Safiya looked at hers then at his before meeting eyes with him. "Yeah, they do."

"You get yours from a shop keeper who seemed eager to get rid of it?" Jc asked.

"No, my dead boyfriend's family gave it to me, they said he wanted to give it to me as a birthday present."

"Oh," Jc said quietly. Safiya's eyes fell on Andrea. "He was in the games with your sister."

"Really?" Andrea asked and Safiya nodded. "Yeah, he was the one who got the sickle to the gut," 

"I remember that, he was one of the final five wasn't he?" Andrea asked and Safiya nodded. "Yeah, he was the Muttation that took your sister." The girl from District Five added. 

"Oh!" Andrea was quite surprised by this. "Wonderful, nice to know."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better his muttation took my girlfriend too." Mat chimed in. "I planned on marrying her, but that didn't seem to go as planned, but hey! I'll be with her soon." Mat said, not seeming to have a lot of hope for his life.

"Well, I hope you three enjoy your shared trauma. It appears that we are in District Eight, I am going to go and welcome them." Jc said coolly and stepped away. Brooks and DeStorm following his lead. It appears that they seemed more interested in finding out who the last of their tribute carpool buddies were.

"He seems nice," Mat said. "Yeah, he is. I enjoy his energy," Safiya confessed. "Jc's cool," Andrea admitted. "Shame he shields his emotions quite a bit sometimes."

"Sounds familiar," Mat said nudging Safiya who glared and shoved past him rolling her eyes.

"She's peachy," Andrea said sarcastically. "You could say that," he shrugged.

-×-

When Brooks and DeStorm came over, the tributes for District Eight got on. The girl seemed a little on the scared side, while the boy looked uninterested and bored.

"I'm Jc," he said calmly. "Bretman, this is Laura, right?" He asked and the girl shook her head. "No, it's Lauren actually," she said. "Very nice to meet you Jc," her eyes fell on Brooks and DeStorm, to who she gave a polite nod.

"I'm Andrea Brooks, this is DeStorm," Brooks said quietly, yet menacingly. Lauren and Bretman simply nodded in acknowledgment and District Six walked away.

"They were like that when Andrea and I came on, probably were like that when they came on," Jc said assuring Lauren. "uh-huh, come on Lauren," Bretman said and brought Lauren along leaving Jc by himself before he walked back over to Andrea and Mat.

-×-

"What happened? You guys making friendship bracelets?" Mat asked and Jc simply shook his head. "Lauren seems too afraid to speak and Bretman doesn't seem too fond of me," "Well by this time next week we'll all be murdering each other, so best not to get attached." Mat said. 

"Best not get attached to your fellow tribute. And yourself." DeStorm said walking over to them.

Jc and Mat exchanged nervous looks, and Andrea chimed in with "He's got a point."

"Glad someone can see where I'm coming from," he said acknowledging her. "Well, not that," Andrea said boldly. "It's more about knowing what these terrible games can hold!"

"How correct you are," a female voice cooed walking over, three others following her. "We're mentors, don't look so frightened!" She added, the rest of the tributes coming over.

"Now what two of you are District Five?" She asked, and Jc saw Safiya and Mat raise their hands a bit. "Splendid, come along! Much to discuss! See you all at dinner!" Jc and Andrea watched the woman basically strut away with Safiya and Mat following her.

The others were quickly swept away by their mentors leaving Jc and Andrea with theirs. "I'm Alison, and you two are?" the woman asked, she looked about twenty-eight, there was a scar around her neck that looked like a mix between a bite mark and claw. Her grey eyes looking down at the two of them. For a moment, Jc caught sight of fangs? Definitely fangs. The people at the Capitol always had something done to their bodies. From what Jc heard, winning tributes did also. Mostly by force, sometimes choice.

"I'm Andrea, this is Jc," "Nice to meet you," Jc said simply

Alison shrugged. "The same to you two I suppose,"

"So, have anything to tell us?" Jc asked. "Oh, I have much to talk to you both about. Now listen close and clear, I don't like having to keep repeating myself."

"Yes, Alison."

-×-

When dinner time came around everyone was relieved, though they were starving, nobody ate much or anything at all. From what Jc observed and concluded, their mentors told them some pretty traumatizing stuff too.

Yet Jc had to admit, as gruesome as his and Andrea's mentor stories were, he found them fascinating and interesting. The one of Alison biting some of her victims in the neck to victory had to be Andrea's favorite while his was her story of how she got the scar on her neck from just barely escaping a muttation. 

"So how did your meet with your mentor go?" Mat asked lowering his cup of what either was coffee or hot chocolate. "It was alright, she's cool I guess. Yours?" Andrea asked, answering for both of them. "Amazing! Alana is the best, ain't that right Safiya?" He asked, for a brief moment, Jc met eyes with her, yet she tore her gaze away and just muttered "I'm not going to confirm anything to our enemies."

"Alright, everyone!" Janet said walking in. "Head to your rooms and get ready for the night! Mentors, may we all speak in private?" Without a word, the mentors stood up and followed Janet leaving behind the tributes. 

Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged and made their way to their luxury rooms. As everyone settled down for the night, some found it easy to drift off to their dream worlds, while some struggled. Yet by the time, the capital was coming in a new day was just two hours away and the time for everyone's world to change was set in stone.


	3. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated this! Enjoy!

The second Jc stepped off the train, it was like he blacked out. He hardly remembered anything from his trip to the Capitol.

All he could remember was being thrown into a chair, and completely changed.

_"Hi! My name is Aurora, I am your stylist, let's get to work, shall we?"_

_"Uh sure?"_

_"Hold still! Lydia, I need my hair curler! Where is the bark colored suit? Would you like a leaf colored tie and bandana? Oh here, take this! Yes, it's_ _plastic ax_ _. If I could I would've gotten you a real one, but I don't know if you'd murder someone!"_

Or training his ass off till he was sore and bruised.

_"Andrea, do you think they'll be mad if I request another ice pack?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Alright, I'll just sleep it_ _off_ _I suppose. Good night!"_

_-_

_"You think you're a hotshot, don't you Caylen?"_

_"Uh, who are you?"_

_"Sierra Furtado, District One!"_

Getting his score

_"Jc look! You got the_ _highest_ _score of a ten!"_

_"You got a ten? And I only get a nine?' Sierra snapped. "This is rigged!" She said bitterly_ _storming_ _out. The District One boy tribute rolled his eyes when she left._

And finally, his interview, which mostly consisted of him acting chill and unafraid even though his mind was rushing at 100 miles per hour.

_"So Jc, have any plans?"_

_"Yes sir, survive." He said, forcing a laugh which was_ _drowned_ _out by the laughter of the crowd. "What a comedian! I'm_ _excited_ _to_ _see what you do in the arena. Just like_ _everybody_ _else! Right?" Cheers came from the crowd, and a buzzer went_ _off_ _._

_"Ah well, a good day Mr. Caylen! Miss. Russett! Come on out!" Jc quickly got_ _up_ _from the seat and hurried off the stage taking a sigh of relief._

Now here he was. Lost in thought remembering the very few things he could waiting for this all to start. He heard a loud clicking noise and looked up to see someone standing in front of him. His stylist. Her facial expression was mixed with annoyance and concern.

"Oh hey Aurora," Jc said and she ignored the hello and asked:

_**"Are you ready?"** _

Three simple words making such a simple sentence.

It couldn't help, but make Jc want to laugh. Not out of humor or amusement, but out of fear.

The District Seven tribute was beyond terrified. He even found it hard to hide all his fear, yet he managed to keep it down. Admittedly, it made him feel a bit sick to his stomach, but now wasn't the time to be sick. This wasn't the place to be sick.

The second he was far away and had all his resources and water, he could be sick as much as he pleased. If he even made it that far that is. So for now, he had to stay strong and keep it cool.

"Jc, are you ready?" Snapping from his thoughts he looked at Aurora and nodded. "Yes," he lied. "I am,"

"I know that's a lie," she said handing him his jacket which he slipped on. "But I wish you the best of luck," Jc watched as his loyal stylist stepped back.

"Thanks, see you again," Jc said, a hint of confidence in his tone. His stylist smiled and as she walked away, gave the reminder of: "Your tracker is in your right arm,"

With that, he joined the rest of his tributes. He glanced around and his eyes fell on Andrea, who was standing next to Safiya, who was standing next to a terrified tribute girl who was seemingly shaking on the verge of tears.

"Thirty seconds!" A robotic voice announced. Gold rings of lights lit up under each tribute, tubes coming up around them. The platforms they stood on beginning to rise. The forest green arena breaking through. The sunlight seemingly blinding them for a few seconds. Who knew what laid in there.

**_Ten_ **

Jc looked over, locking eyes with District One's Sierra Furtado who had a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. She seemed quite angry with him since he got a better score than him.

**_Nine_ **

A few people were in position, ready to bolt for it and snatch something good.

**_Eight_ **

The fear of reality began to settle in.

**_Seven_ **

Jc's world became silent, a ringing in his ears.

**_Six_ **

His heart began to race more and more, determination lighting up like a fire in his chest.

**_Five!_ **

Jc took one last glance at Safiya and Andrea

**_Four!_ **

His fingers wrapped tightly around his bracelet as he slid it off his wrist, stuffing it in his pocket. He couldn't bear having it break, not during the blood bath.

_**Three!** _

_**Two!** _

_**One!** _

A loud alarm went off and the tubes vanished, and Jc and his fellow tributes booked it into the arena.

-

Jc was running, running straight for the backpacks, Andrea was running straight for the weapons.

He dodged through people and shoved a tribute down, jumping over their bodies.

Screams were coming from all over the place, and Jc felt blood strike his back and feeling the warm and sticky substance nearly paralyzed him with fear. Yet he kept running until he tripped on something.

Just inches away from him he saw the girl from District Ten get a sword dragged from her chest to her stomach from District Nine's boy.

The boy caught sight of Jc and came charging towards him, but Jc quickly scrambled to his feet. He managed to pick up a yellow backpack, and he saw a lone green bag that he started to run to.

Holding the yellow bag close he snatched up the green bag from its handle. The boy from District Twelve was charging for it, but the girl from District Two struck him with a knife to the back.

The girl gave him a bit of a chase through the bloodbath, but she was quickly called over by some other tributes. He learned her name was Gabbie, and he quickly learned she was the least of his worries.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he witnessed Bretman getting impaled with a trident from Teala (he only knew her name, because she was the only one who used a trident.) And impaled by DeStorm's spear. The two of them running off after their victory.

District Eleven's girl tribute was soon beheaded just a few feet away from him. Sierra's cold blood-hungry eyes making it known that she was out for him.

"You're mine Hippie!" Sierra snarled, yet their chase didn't last long. For somebody came to his aid!

The district one girl was knocked to the ground, an ax handle being what struck her down. Unfortunately, it never killed or injured her. Quickly he snatched the throwing ax and booked it into the forest.

"Jc!" Andrea's voice came up behind him, and she hurried over to him and he engulfed her into a hug. Relief coming over both of them. "You okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" He asked handing her the green backpack. "No, I'm alright, just got sprayed with Jesse's blood, but that's it! You?" She asked. "Same here, except it was the girl from District Ten whose blood sprayed me." He explained wiping some of her blood off of him as much as he could.

"You barely make it?" She asked again and Jc nodded reaching into his pocket fastening his bracelet around his wrist. "You?" He asked placing his throwing ax into the safety of his belt.

"Pretty much steered clear of me. Though, I did kill the District Eleven boy with my ax - that's whose blood I got sprayed with -. He was coming towards me and I didn't know what to do. It was a lot of panic and heat of the moment." She explained slipping the backpack on.

"Well, congrats on your first kill I suppose! C'mon, let's find a place to take a moment to look at what we got in our backpacks." Jc said, and Andrea nodded following close behind him as they made their way deeper into the arena to find a spot to go through their bag and just let whatever happen, happen.

-

After a while of walking around, the two of them found a nice clear of people area to retreat into. The two of them set their backpacks down and started digging into them.

"What do you have?" Jc asked taking out some supplies.

"Dried fruit, nuts, beef jerky strips, a water bottle. Nets, A sleeping bag, a small vial of medicine, and some night vision glasses. You?" She listed. "Sleeping bag, matches, a small vial of medicine, water bottle, crackers, dried fruit, and jerky. Oh, and some wire also!" Jc answered.

"Great, cool. We got some good supplies." Andrea said relieved. "Yeah," Jc said, a sigh of relief escaping him as he pressed his back against a tree. "We're gonna preserve our stuff for as long as possible. We'll also try to find Safiya also. I have a real good feeling about her."

"Dude, this is The Hunger Games. Not a romance novel," Andrea joked and Jc rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying. I have a good feeling about her. I feel like if we team up with her she can help us a lot. Be very useful to us. Maybe we could get another person or two with us and on our side!" Jc planned.

"Jay, you know we'll have to betray them at some point right?" Andrea pointed out

"Of course I do, we'll get them near the end. Or let somebody else take them down. We'll keep them close, but not close enough that we get too attached." He answered piling all of his supplies back into his backpack.

"Where are we going? I thought we were gonna stay here!" She questioned and Jc shook his head. "We're going deeper in! We know areas plagued with trees more than anybody else! For crying out loud we're District Seven! It's like we never left home!" Jc told her.

Andrea stood up, slipping her backpack on. "Alright, lead the way tree man!" She joked following close behind him, keeping her hand tightly grasped around her ax.

-

As the two of them walked around, the sound of the cannons going off was all they could hear. Too much of their surprise, and too much of their horror: Only Six went off.

"That was six right?" Andrea asked and Jc nodded. "I witnessed four deaths, you caused one. Somebody must have put up a good fight they lost." He said. "Well then, looks like this will be a fun thing to suffer through," She sighed.

"Just keep your head up alright? We'll make it through, as far as we can."

"Death pact?" She asked holding her hand out. "Only if we're in the final three." He added taking her hand, and Andrea nodded and they shook on it, and continued walking.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" A voice hissed, both Jc and Andrea stopped dead in their tracks. "I want to find some more tributes!"

Jc realized it was Sierra's voice, and he took hold of Andrea's hand. "Careers?" She asked quietly and he nodded. The two of them looked around, and a few feet away they found a tree with branches low enough for them to grab. Hurrying over to it, they began climbing up until they were high enough, to not be seen, but still, be able to look down. Both of them staying as still as possible.

"Move along! Move along!" A boy's voice cooed. He sounded softer and more gentle than what you'd expect from a career.

The Tributes from District 1, 2, and to their surprise, District 6 and Brooks were teamed up.

"You see anybody?" Sierra asked. "No, the coast is clear." Gabbie answered adjusting her bow and arrows "Perfect spot to launch it,"

"Wrong!" Sierra snapped. "This place is surrounded by trees. Manny, Alex, Gabbie, Matt. Check the trees. Justine, Brooks, stay with me." Sierra said.

The four of them nodded and did as they told, some climbed up a foot or so off the ground, others looked up.

"What do we have to do?" Brooks asked, and Jc heard Sierra take out her sword.

"We've heard things about you, Brooks. Do they say you are skilled in fighting but are you really? Or are you lying? Lying because you want to be seen as somebody who's a threat. Who's ready to bring justice to her District!"

Jc could see Brooks reach for her Sickle, his heart pounding against his chest, fear becoming overwhelming. Brooks was gonna die, and he was going to witness it with Andrea.

"I may have told some white lies, and perhaps cheated, but I still got a better score than you!" Brooks snarled and swung her Sickle towards Sierra who clashed her sword against it.

Justine pulled out her knife and came up behind Brooks, and stabbed it into her back a couple of times. Jc and Andrea cringed when they heard her scream, and a snap that sounded a lot like a crackling fire.

When the cannon went off, Jc heard Andrea give a terrified gasp and fear rushed through his body when he heard her branch shake.

Praying that nobody heard them, his heart dropped when that wasn't the case. His eye's met Manny, and Jc was ready to fight for his and Andrea's lives when their eyes met.

Yet the District one boy just walked away sparing both.

"Nobody," Manny said. "It was just us, your kill was done well," he said. "I didn't get it in!" Sierra snapped and shot a nasty glare at Justine. "She took it from me!" "Well it's one less person, isn't it?" Matt asked. "Well if that's all. I'll be on my way, care to join me Alex?" Gabbie asked. "No, I'm sticking with these guys. "Ah well, suit yourself! Happy Hunger Games." Gabbie cooed and walked off in a different direction.

"A Hovercraft is coming, c'mon," Sierra ordered and walked off, the others quickly following after her.

Even when Jc and Andrea were a hundred percent sure that they were gone. They were still frozen with fear, only when they heard the hovercraft fly away with Brooks' body, they climbed down the tree.

"He saw us!"

"Andrea,"

"He saw us!"

"Andrea."

"He saw us! He knows we're here! He's gonna come back for us!"

"Andrea!" Jc exclaimed and Andrea stopped speaking. "He said we _weren't_ there. We're okay, we just have to get a move on and find a place for the night, okay? I promise we'll be okay."

"Y-Yeah, okay, yeah," she muttered and footsteps came closer and Jc grabbed his ax ready to swing, Andrea following him after that, her ax raised above her head.

"Don't kill me yet!" A voice exclaimed, and Jc lowered his ax a bit. "Safiya?" He asked with curiosity. "That's me," The District Five tribute said. "I just came for the sickle, that's it."

Jc could see the panic and trust in her eyes, and he motioned for Andrea to lower her ax, she did but still kept it in a place where she could easily go for the swing and kill. Safiya seemingly noticing it.

"I have been following Brooks since she snatched it from my hand. I knew Sierra and the people she teamed up with didn't use Sickles. Had to deal with this stupid knife," Safiya said holding up a throwing knife.

"Take the sickle, you got anything else?" Jc asked. "Yeah," she said vaguely and grabbed the sickle, and cast the knife to the side. "See you two around. I won't forget this."

Then she was gone, leaving Jc and Andrea to fend for themselves.

"C'mon, let's find a shelter for the night, or a stream or something," Andrea suggested. "Yeah, we can do that." Jc agreed, and they began their journey.

-

After forty minutes the duo found a place empty that seemed untouched. There were some berries Andrea confirmed were edible. So at least they had some food.

"Jc, are you alright?" Andrea asked after gathering some wood for when the night fell. "You have been quiet since we got to this place."

"Oh, sorry. I just been thinking. That's all." He said. "What? Or who, are you thinking about?"

"Brooks, Manny, Sierra. Dying, living, my mother." Jc confessed. "Brooks I watched get murdered. Manny soared us. Sierra never hesitates. My mother went through this. She lived, and now I'll be dying."

"Jc, please, don't die before me."

He looked at the younger girl. "I promise you. I ain't going anywhere."

A canon went off causing both of them to flinch.

Just a surprisingly close few feet away they could see a body get pulled out from a body of water.

"Jc," Andrea gasped looking at him terrified. "We have to find a new place. There might be others nearby."

"But it's almost night!" Andrea said panicked.

"We're not dying on the first night," Jc said standing up getting his stuff. "I'm not letting us die." Without another word. Andrea grabbed her stuff and Jc began to make his way to the left. Andrea following after him.

-

The duo walked for a while. Being more careful than ever. All of their senses seemed to be on top alert.

"Oh look here. District Seven. Come to chop down a tree or two?" A voice asked, a figure jumping down behind them, a bow in hand. The two turned around, instantly they raised their axes.

"Tana?"

The district twelve girl smiled at her name.

"Hello, Andrea." Tana snapped holding up her bow and arrow.

Instantly Andrea swung at her, but Tana dodged it, and footsteps came running over.

"Tana! Andrea! Jc! Honor to meet you!" Jc recognized that voice as Gabbie from District Two.

Instantly Jc and Andrea were back to back, axes raised as they pointed their bow and arrows at them.

"Only one of us is getting out alive, and it's going to be me." Gabbie said wickedly.

Quickly Andrea ripped from Jc, charging towards Tana whacking her ax in the girls' legs. Tana screamed and fired an arrow, that stabbed through Andrea's arm. Tana quickly reloading.

"ANDREA!" Jc ran over and protectively wrapped his arms around it. At that moment, both Tana and Gabbie fired their arrows as Jc wnt crashing down, taking Andrea with him.

Gabbie's arrow struck Tana in the abdomen.

While Tana's arrow struck Gabbie in the heart.

"Andrea, hey, you alright?" Jc asked, perching her up against a rock. "Of course not! I got an arrow through my damn arm!" She snapped through gritted teeth.

"I'll get it out. I promise." Jc assured.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." A new voice said and Jc spun around, as raised ready to throw.

"I don't mean harm. Relax." The stranger said. "I swear! I mean no harm never ever. I'm innocent!"

Two canons went off causing Jc and the stranger to flinch. Taking a glance at his fellow tribute, he looked back at him.

"Who are you, and what's your motive? What district?" Jc asked, ready to shed this stranger's blood.

"My name is Oli White of District Ten. I am very unarmed and here to help you."


End file.
